The Hero
by EquestrianGuard
Summary: A Hetalia One-shot; contains some USUK. Alfred is troubled with many questions regarding his capabilities and worth.


**The Hero**

**(A Hetalia One-shot)**

"~*~"

_Am I a hero?_

_I ask myself this every day, searching within myself for an answer. _

_Can I truly be the person I make myself out to be?_

"~*~"

Alfred sat by a large window, gazing out at the woods that lay beyond a small hill. The large, snow-tipped mountains were shrouded in light as the sun rose above the horizon. The scent of blooming flowers drifted with the cool breeze, softly moving the curtains. The young country leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes; it was spring.

He fiddled with a loose thread on the arm of the old leather chair. It was here that the country spent many hours thinking. He only visited the cabin during the autumn and the spring for a few weeks; he was the hero, after all, and everyone was counting on him.

Or were they?

It was this question that led Alfred to sitting for hours on end, lost in thought.

_Everyone thinks that I'm some self-centered airhead…yet, I've shown how serious and tough I can be. But, everyone doesn't need me anymore…or do they? Can I be the hero I used to be? _

_Or was I ever worth anything to begin with?_

"~*~"

The clock ticked faintly as the hours slowly passed, Alfred once again deep in thought. Once noon had approached, he prepared lunch; the sizzling of fresh meat and the crisp crunch of green lettuce and tomato released him from his mind. He took his meal out to the porch.

Alfred sat in his old wooden rocking chair, admiring the scenery as he took a bite of his burger. He could hear rushing water, and the cry of an eagle in the distance. For a moment, he was actually proud. He was confident in his ability and his strength.

_Just look at this – this is me! This is worth something! _

His cellphone rang. He had received a text from Arthur.

"Don't forget about the meeting again, you wanker."

Alfred smiled. Arthur was amazing; no matter how hot-tempered he was, Alfred still loved him.

He took his plate to the kitchen. As he was washing dishes, he overheard the mumbling of the daily news. At first, he ignored it; but temptation pressed harder as he listened in on a story about him. The country made his way to the living room, curious as to why he was on the news.

_Could this be the answer? Could this be about how much the world needs me?_

Alfred sat on the couch, focused on the reporter. Soon, he realized that this broadcast wasn't what he had hoped for.

"America – the laughing stock of the world."

He flipped the channel. Maybe there was something more positive on.

"…once again, invading into other countries…"

He flipped the channel again.

"…are we really free?"

He turned off the television. Alfred rushed to his "thinking place".

He sat in his chair, and was enveloped in his thoughts, trying to find the answer he wanted. The deeper he went, however, the more depressed he became. _Is this true? _

Alfred realized that he got his answer.

He wasn't any hero, much less _the_ hero. He was a screw-up. He was a nosy, clumsy, self-centered screw-up.

His cellphone rang again. Alfred answered the phone, his hands shaking.

"Hey, Alfred. It's me, Arthur. Are you ok? You didn't answer me back like you usually do."

"Yeah, I'm ok," Alfred replied. He twisted the thread on the arm of his chair.

"Alfred, you don't sound like yourself. Are you sure you're ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. See you at the meeting."

Alfred hung up before the elder country could reply. He didn't want to admit that the "hero" was feeling upset. He wrung his hands together.

_What am I going to tell the others? I can't tell them that I feel this way – especially not England. He would mock me._

The country sat in complete silence. He felt defeated and useless. He didn't want to leave his house, for fear of being hated and neglected – but yet, he was already so.

Just as the hour passed, Alfred heard a soft knocking. Nervous, he held his breath, praying that the person would leave. Much to his dismay, however, the mystery person opened the door and entered the cabin. The young nation was terrified.

"Alfred?"

The cool voice sent chills down Alfred's neck; the voice was unmistakably Arthur's. He slid down into his chair, hoping the Brit would miss him and leave the house. Once again, the elder nation did the opposite, and he soon found his way to the cowering country.

"Alfred, what's wrong?"

Alfred opened his mouth to reply, but he choked on his words. He started to shake harder.

"N-nothing, Arthur. W-w-what are y-you doing here..?'

"I'm here to talk to you. What the bloody hell is wrong?"

Silence.

"Alfred?"

He wasn't able to hold back his emotion anymore. Alfred shot up, tears running down his face. He turned to the Brit and said,

"Why do you care about me?! Why aren't you laughing at me?!"

Startled, Arthur stepped back. He clenched his fists.

"Why on earth would I laugh at you? You've done nothing that would deserve such a response!"

Alfred stared into Arthur's deep green eyes.

"Because I'm useless. The world pities me; I'm no hero, England. I'm a joke of a country."

Both countries stood in silence. Arthur took Alfred's hands into his own, and softly spoke.

"Alfred, you are not useless. You've come farther than I expected you would." Arthur wiped the tears from the young nation's face, and looked at him reassuringly. "You are amazing, America. Don't let anyone tell you you're not, ok?"

The young nation's eyes widened; he didn't expect such a response from anyone, much less Arthur. His face felt hot as new tears formed, and for the first time in years he pulled the Brit into a tight embrace. Arthur didn't resist.

The elder country pulled away, and lightly kissed the American's cheek.

He leaned towards his ear, and whispered,

"Come on, hero. This world needs you."

"~*~"

_It's all clear now. I may not be able to help everyone, but I'm still a hero to some._

_I am a hero._

_I am _the _hero._

_And I am happy._

_"~*~"_

**Hey guys! Sorry for the hiatus in "Welcome to Gravity Falls". I am waiting to see the new season so I can have some canon inspiration. **

**Did you guys like my first Hetalia one-shot? I wrote it up quick, so I apologize if it is too short or too rushed.**

**Should I write more USUK? Should I write more Hetalia one-shots/full-length stories?**

**Should I continue this one-shot in a full-length fanfiction?**

**What other shows should I write for?**

**Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
